Zalgo
|origin = Something Awful forums Creepypasta |occupation = Demonic personification of evil Manifestation of the Apocalypse |skills = |hobby = Twisting reality. Being worshipped. Sitting in his dark palace. Holding his dark candle. |goals = Break free of his dark palace. Come to the planet Earth. Destroy humanity and the entire world. |crimes = Mass murder Torture Slavery Terrorism Destruction Conspiracy Mutilations Defilement Attempted omnicide |type of villain = Cataclysmic Demon}} Z͠a̛'l͘ga̶t҉ot̡h, better known as Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘, is an internet phenomenon and a meme-status urban legend often seen as the personification of chaos and evil, in a similarly to the later adaptations of H.P. Lovecraft. Appearance Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ is depicted as a jet-skinned knight in silver armor surrounded by a corona of black lightning. However, his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh singing the song that will end the world, and four arms holding a Black Hole and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. Am Dhaegar may have been an ancient city, another entity like himself, or anything else, up to and including an entire universe. He is also described as an amorphous and eyeless being. As Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ is malevolent chaos incarnate, both descriptions may be true. Origin On July 27, 2004, on SomethingAwful website, a user named Goon Shmorky uploaded several versions of the comic Nancy and Archie in which the term Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ was used. On August 22, 2009, Shmorky explained the creation of Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ on the SomethingAwful forums, making a post in which he explains detailed the origin of Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘. He claims that he likes how people are trying to solve the meme, while no one knows Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘'s true origin. He goes on to say that he is the creator of Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ and that he just made it up. Biography Background Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering from grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘'s Manifestations Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘'s coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!", and the horrific mutation of web comic characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. Powers and Abilities Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ is an extremely dangerous Eldritch Abomination that is immortal and omnipotent. He can tear apart entire realities. His power seems to stem from both his natural condition (his demonic heritage), the cursed candle he holds and the countless souls that he has enslaved. Comics twisting While Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ has yet to break "our" universe, the dreadful entity has already plagued numerous worlds. Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ usually corrupts three-strips comics, by twisting the characters, the fonts and the story line itself into a nonsensical, yet horrific travesty of the original material. The pattern of a Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘'s manifestation within a comic is often the following: first, a message will occur. This message might be the classic line He comes, or a character casually mentioning a cursed object (e.g. the root of T'Char), song or Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ itself. Then, the victims begin to lose their limbs, which are replaced with black tentacles that grow exponentially. In the meantime, their eyes are drained by the same supernatural influence; they might bleed excessively in the process. Then, they can no longer talk coherently; any speech they might still produce is reduced into either a string of indistinguishable symbols or nonsensical babbling. Eventually, their whole faces and bodies are horribly mutated beyond the imaginable in an extremely gruesome and bloody way. The victims are unable to do anything since they're all under Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘'s influence and most of the time they won't even react (or no longer react) to what is happening to them. It is worth to note that this process, while it always consumes the whole universe affected, is gradual and that some characters might notice the events unfolding, even if it's too late. It is also possible, though quite rare, that Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ "skips" parts of the process, such as his "announcement", and immediately twists everything into whatever he wants. Weaknesses While there is no way Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ could be directly killed either by conventional weapons or mystic ways such as an exorcist, Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘'s primary power allegedly stem from the evil within mankind. So, if all humans could altogether purge their negative emotions (e.g. lust, greed, sadism...), transcend their inner sins and achieve absolute goodness, then Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ might be definitely destroyed or sealed to his own dimension. However, both this and the actual impact on Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ are purely hypothetical. It might also be possible to weaken him by destroying his candle, though how to do so is unknown and even likely impossible from a mortal standpoint. In other media ''Architectverse'' Series Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ is also the main antagonist of the Architectverse. Quotes Trivia *Zalgo was created by Goon Shmorky. *Interestingly enough, Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ has the same origin as another famous Creepypasta villain known as Slender Man, both having their origin published on SomethingAwful website. *Inspite of his tyranny and sadism, Zalgo is not yet considered Pure Evil. Mainly because much about him is unknown. However, a good number of alternate versions of him are indeed Pure Evil. Especially in YouTuber MrBettyKrueger's audio dramas. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Collector of Souls Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Urban Legends Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satan Category:Cult Leaders Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Hegemony Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Necromancers Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Multi-Beings Category:Satanism Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heretics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supervillains Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bogeymen Category:Control Freaks Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Energy Beings Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Misanthropes Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magic Category:Mascots Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Sadomasochists Category:Torturer Category:Symbolic Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Webcomic Villains